Anub'arak (Crusaders' Coliseum tactics)
Anub'arak is the fifth and final boss of the Trial of the Crusaderhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=18326619613, an instance in the Crusaders' Coliseum. Permafrost Permafrost is created by killing one of the blue orbs floating above the boss. These will spawn infinitely on normal mode and will be limited to a total of six over the fight on heroic mode. * 25-player abilities Phase One - Anub'arak melees for roughly 25,000-30,000 on plate. * * * * - Summon Nerubian Burrower: Summons two Nerubian Burrowers with Submerge and Expose Weakness which they will stack up to 10. If they are not tanked on permafrost they will submerge and regen to full. 750,000 HP. Phase Two - Anub'arak burrows. * * * * Phase Three - At 30% HP Anub'arak will permanently apply Leeching Swarm to the entire raid. * Hard Mode Only * - Nerubian Burrowers gain shadowstep which they will use to gib random raid members. Interruptable. * - Anub'arak will summon Nerubian Ice Darters in Phase two. * - Anub'arak will continue summoning Nerubian Burrowers in phase three. 10-player abilities Phase One - Anub'arak melees for about 17,500-20,000 on a tank. * * * * - Summon Nerubian Burrower: Summons one Nerubian Burrower with Submerge and Expose Weakness which they will stack infinitely on their tank. If they are not tanked on permafrost, they will submerge and regen to full: 200,000 HP . Phase Two - Anub'arak burrows. * * * * Phase Three - At 30% HP Anub'arak will permanently apply Leeching Swarm to the entire raid. * Hard Mode Only * - Nerubian Burrowers gain shadowstep which they will use to gib random raid members. Interruptable. * - Anub'arak will summon Nerubian Ice Darters in Phase two. * - Anub'arak will continue summoning Nerubian Burrowers in phase three. Strategy Phase One: Gather up, have one designated ranged DPS shoot down the frost orbs above to form permafrost on the ground. The boss must be tanked facing away because of a frontal cleave. Nerubian Burrower adds will spawn in phase one and they stack an Expose Armor debuff on their tanks, up to 10 stacks which increases physical damage taken. These need to be tanked on the permafrost or else they will burrow and heal back to full. The raid should have 2 off tanks (on 25 man) to pick these up. By the time Anub'arak burrows, there should only be 4 of them up; 2 on each tank. They should be killed during phase 2, when the raid has nothing else to do. For groups with only one tank for the burrowers it is advisable to just kill them else expose armour will stack to absurd levels (+500% damage taken) with four Burrowers on one tank. Phase Two: Anub'arak will burrow approximately every 90 seconds, staring phase 2. He will pursue a random target with spikes throughout the phase and when he reaches them he will cast Impale. The spikes will gradually speed up until they hit the target, or hit a patch of permafrost. Standing on the permafrost will enable you to avoid the impale, but the permafrost will despawn. After a few seconds, he will select another target. Swarm Scarabs will spawn rapidly, scarabs have little hp but stack the same stacking nature damage debuff on their tanks, should be range kited and killed with AoE damage. After about one minute Anub'arak will surface and begin phase one again. He keeps threat from phase one. Phase Three: It is advisable to kill off any adds currently active before pushing Anub'arak over 30%. He will not submerge or summon any more adds at this point. Anub'arak needs to die very quickly after hitting 30% as you will not last long under the effects of leeching swarm. It is not ideal to top off raid members as they will then be taking full damage from the leeching swarm, healing Anub'arak and prolonging the phase. Instead you will want to keep people at ~5,000 HP (Hard mode ~9,000) so that they do not get gibbed by penetrating cold while also minimizing the amount Anub'arak heals (Anub'arak will be being healed for ~60,000 HP a second if the entire raid is at full HP on 25-man mode). Tanks and people with penetrating cold will need spam healing. Anub'arak does not have any other tricks and will die upon reaching 0% HP. Quotes Intro: * Aggro: * Submerge: * Leeching Swarm: * Killing a player: * * Death: * Outro: * Loot As with the other bosses in the instances, there are separate versions of each item for Alliance raids and for Horde raids. 10-man 25-man Related achievements * / * / * / Video 10-player encounter CE2y8vXLuT0 EPhb8Kj_zRw nGLs65V3ico RJ-Iz7w4XgY 25-player encounter ElyQApQMN8s 2AN-oxVNsyk NoeheePSKUU 5cL8zvbc020 K7hS-thyVZk mt9sdgWw1Ng Patch changes * does not spawn after a soft reset. If you haven't gotten to Anub'arak yet, you'll be fine now. For those of you already afflicted with this bug in your saved raid, I'm still working on a method to correct the issue via hotfix for everyone so afflicted. In the meantime, our customer service staff has been informed how they can resolve the bug for a raid with a bugged instance.}} References External links Category:Bosses Category:Crypt lords Category:Trial of the Crusader mobs Category:Trial of the Grand Crusader mobs